Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel assembly for use with automobile tires.
Description of the Prior Art
Wheel assemblies have been described, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 7,922,261 to Gartner which discloses a cast wheel rim and Hino in US Pat App Publication No US 2011/0233992. Wheel assemblies made of two rim pieces has been disclosed, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,321 to Cvijanovic et al. Wheel assemblies made to be lightweight in design and materials have been disclosed in US Pat App Publication No US 2006/0017316 to Rodrigues et al. While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a wheel assembly made of two cylindrical bodies held together by bolt with a gasket there between as is described in the present invention Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved wheel assembly. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the wheel assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and a design of the prior art, and in doing so provides an improved wheel assembly.